Mine
by lilirose101
Summary: What happens when Yami Marik wins the Battle city tournament? A new world based on Ancient Rome is built with him as its king! Contains violence, torture and gore, you have been warned! Deathshipping and eventual one-sided protectshipping.
1. Prologue

**This is the prologue, hope you enjoy!**

 **Warning: Violence and gore**

 **Also big thanks Miqu and Tori's Yami no Game for beta reading this for me!**

* * *

I never had a normal childhood, that's to say, I hardly had one at all. I wasn't born like the other kids. I had to fight my way into existence. You see, I shouldn't technically exist. I was born at the age of ten when Marik, the boy whose mind I share, had to undergo an ancient ritual. He was scared out of his mind and in order to cope with the pain he was receiving, he shut out his emotions which he unknowingly transferred over to me. I already shared all of his emotions, but this new wave had doubled my ability to feel. In order words, I felt twice the pain, the hurt, the neglect, the angriness, the jealousy, the contempt... the love. It was too much for my mind to handle alone and all the negative feelings had overwhelmed everything that ever made me humane. It had broken me, left me an empty shell of unwanted self-loathing and unholy existence, but that would soon change…

Dealing with the sudden abundant of emotions took a great deal of concentration and by the time I had them under control, my mind had become strong enough to take over Marik's and possess his body! It was to be mine, Marik was broken with sorrow and taking over should have been easy, however, I had not accounted for the servant boy. In my temporary absence, Odion, Marik's 'brother', had sworn loyalty to him and became his friend, thus allowing Marik to redevelop the basic feelings of thrust, love and joy. Odion's constant presence around the boy also helped him keep me away, but I was patient. I wasn't just a voice in his head anymore, I was there and I wanted to live, no, I was _going_ to live.

There had been few instances where I could take over Marik's mind without being sent back by Odion, but those never lasted long until finally, _that day_ came. Marik and his sister Ishizu had snuck out to get a view of the surface world and at their return, they were greeted by their father, whipping the life out of Odion's back. This was my chance, maybe my only chance, so I had to act quickly. The loyal servant was unconscious and the other me was mentally unstable, so I crossed over the bridge of our shared mind and took control. I squeezed my hands together for the first time and took my first real breath of air, oh how it felt good to be alive! Truly alive, and not just a third wheel sitting in the backseat and forced to watch helplessly as I couldn't move or speak for my own.

I caught the whip that lashed out at me just in time and gave the old man my best smirk. Humph, I was the one in control now. I made my way towards the huge stone table holding the Egyptian artifacts and claimed the Millennium Rod for my own. By its glow I could tell it had accepted me as its master and I didn't hesitate to immediately use it on the man who had been the cause of my suffering. I would have never existed and have been trapped in the darkness of my own mind had Marik's father never initiated his son to the Tomb Keeper's legacy. It was his fault I had suffered so much! But now, there was nothing stopping me from getting my revenge. With one swoop of my wrist I sent the old man flying against the wall trapped within the yellow squiggly lines. With every step I took towards Mr. Ishtar, the man was one step closer to death's door and I relished the sight of fear on his face.

I grinned manically as I brought down the mighty weapon in his gaped mouth and ripped out his tongue so that he wouldn't talk back as I unleashed my bottled up hatred upon him. Next I stabbed his hands, for never having been allowed to touch, then his feet, for never having been able to go where I want. After that, I slashed the back of his knees and watched as he struggled to stand, it was so entertaining! But I had a job to do, so I got back to work. I stabbed the inside of his elbows, the skin was so soft there and by Mr. Ishtar's screams I could tell I had hit a sensitive area. Good! Next I took my time with the shoulders before making my way up to the face. I dangled the sharp end of the Rod right before his eye, giving him a second to realise what I was about to do, and a single tear shed from his violet orbs. Oh joy, what a scream I earned! It was ear-crushing and I enjoyed every moment of it! The eyeball and nerves hung on the bloody Millennium Item like a dango on a chopstick. I made him look at it and he screamed, making it all too easy for me to shove it in his mouth and force it down his throat. He managed to spit out some of the juices, but I crushed his jaw with my tiny hand, forcing him to swallow the organ, otherwise he would choke.

The old man had ceased screaming, he had lost a lot of blood and I could feel him wasting away. I had to be quick. I brought the weapon down on his heart and he gasped, coughing out blood that blended with my already red soaked hair. I brought it down again, and I got the same result, but on the third try, Marik's father had already died. His limp body sagged across the wall, leaving a strawberry-jam-looking substance to paint the dusty bricks, and I admired my work.

 _Who knew I could paint such a wonderful canvas with my own family's blood?!_

The thought made me cackle at the top of my lungs, oh how it felt good to laugh! It was yet another reason I wanted to stay alive and I wasn't going to let anyone take that away from me! That meant I had to take care of Odion now…

I regained my seriousness and hurried over to the unconscious body of the servant boy. I was ready to stab him like I had my 'father', but for some reason, the bald teenager had chosen that precise moment to open his eyes and call out to his master. Instantly I felt Marik fighting back against my mind, and I was losing…

 _No! How could this be! I was so close! Did I wait too long to kill the old man? Did my evil laugh wake you up Odion?! Tell me! Argh!_

And just like that, I was back into the bottomless pit of darkness of Marik's mind that served as my prison.

 _Why? Why would you create me if you didn't want me to live! I didn't ask for this, it's not my fault, but I_ _do_ _exist dammit! And someday, when I'm free again, I'm going to give everyone what they deserve!_

I could tell Odion wasn't going to leave Marik alone any time soon, which meant I was going to have to be patient, _very_ patient…

Five years to be exact. Marik had made it his life goal to dominate the world by acquiring the three Egyptian God Cards and destroying the pharaoh that had ruined his life. He was forced to enter the Battle City tournament in order to win back said God Cards, and managed a spot in the final eight. Unfortunately for him, Odion was to duel Joey Wheeler first and Marik stupidly convinced him to use a replica of the Winged Dragon of Ra.

 _Fool._

The Gods were angered, I could tell by the dark mist forming in the sky as jolts of flashing lights crashed onto the blimp while mixed with the thunder's symphony. Both Odion and Joey were struck by the lightning, but only the blond recovered. This was my chance!

 _I'm going to live again!_

Without Odion to guard him, Marik was weak, and I could easily fight against my bar cells and free myself at last!

I wanted to scream and cheer at once, but my body felt numb from years of imprisonment and all I could manage was a grin. The Pharaoh was the first to question me and all I wanted to do at that moment was strangle him, but I lacked the proper strength to fight, even standing up was proving to be an effort, not that I would let it show of course.

"I am the true Marik! I'm finally free again after so many years. I'm going to finish the task my weaker self never could, and strip you of your power and take it all for myself! When I'm done with you, you'll all be trapped in the Shadow Realm while I transform the world as I wish it. The Gods will protect me, as I rule the world as the new king! Ah! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

The gang of friends had taken Odion to the small infirmary, allowing me to recuperate in the meantime. Thank Gods, I needed it! I collapse on the floor and spread my arms out to feel the cold air on my skin, something I have never once done in my life. Later, I came close to stabbing Odion while the other's had left him to rest, but I was summoned to the main room and decided I'd return once I had sent my next victim to the Shadow Realm. Besides, why not drag it out a bit? Odion wasn't going anywhere any time soon anyway. After defeating a woman with oversized breast, I grew stronger and the feeling of it got me excited to murder Marik's bald servant like a child receiving candy on Halloween! However, when I snuck back into his room, I was once again interrupted, this time by my other half who found aid in a skinny looking white haired puff ball.

 _Well, well, if it isn't the Spirit of the Millennium Ring!_

The idiot had the guts to challenge me to a duel, but not just any duel, a shadow game! He thought he had me cornered by sending the Winged Dragon of Ra with zero attack points to the graveyard, little did he know, Ra had a secret ability: I could converge my life points into attack points and in the process merge with the beast! It gave me a slight taste of a God's power, leaving me wanting more!

I blasted Bakura with my fiery breath and watched as his body slowly decayed to nothingness, taking down my other half with him! Unfortunately, I knew something was wrong. I should have felt stronger with the two new souls added to my collection of game pieces in the Shadow Realm, but I didn't, which meant they were both still lingering somewhere, and somehow I knew they were going to come back to bite me.

Then it hit me, Odion was hidden somewhere on the blimp; he could be in any room and on any level, and I had no way of finding him! Damn, I'd have to settle with winning the tournament first so that I'd have enough power to resist his mind blocking ability.

 _Tsk, what a pain!_

Waiting for the morning to come felt like waiting for snow to fall in summer. I basically jumped out of the blimp when it finally landed on a remote island with nothing but a tall lean building surrounded by old rusted debris of metallic machine ware. I climbed on top of what looked like an airplane wing and let the breeze caress my skin as I breathed in the fresh air. I smirked at my opponents and imposing fear within their feeble minds with my intimidating stance. Only the Pharaoh didn't seem affected by my presence, but I would soon break his proud spirit and leave him in a shambles as I take back the God Cards and take over the world!

The four-way duel had proven to be a nuisance. I was to face-off against the blond with dumb luck while the others got to fight for their Egyptian God Cards.

 _T_ _his means, when I'll fight the Pharaoh in the finals he'll have two Egyptian God cards, but no matter. I'll just take both when I win._

My battle against Joey Wheeler had proven to be more difficult than I had anticipated. He should have been crushed under Ra's might and yet he resisted against his flame. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't afraid for a moment. It had crossed my mind that all my efforts had been in vain and that I would soon be reduced to nothing, but in the end, the blond fell unconscious before he could make his attack and I was declared the winner of the duel… as I should be!

 _No one should get so far by relying on luck to win!_ _A true duelist fights with skills and stratagems, just like I have all my life! I deserve this, not him!_

I felt sick to my stomach and I wanted to puke, but I waved it off and walked past the crying group of friends and headed towards the nearest bathroom. I quickly turned on the sink water and let the cool liquid flow through my hair in an attempt to calm my nerves.

 _So this is what water feels like…_

I had become so enthralled with the water's composition and how it was odorless and tasteless, but yet still refreshing, that I forgot about my near defeat with the now comatose blond. By now, the second semi-final match had probably begun and judging from the loud cheering I heard coming from the rooftop, I was probably right.

What I found once I got there astounded me: a hologram of a real-looking life-size coliseum filled with people from Ancient Rome! Sometimes when Odion was away on a mission, I could temporarily take over Marik's mind and read about this other fascinating culture who had their own sets of Gods and Goddesses, and for obvious reasons, I preferred them over the Egyptian's. Getting a slight glimpse of it now set my hormones on edge, and I couldn't help but chuckle at the silliness of it all.

I wasn't surprised when the Pharaoh was victorious. It was expected that in order to steal the Pharaoh's power, I should have to steal it from the man himself, one might even say it was destiny. I felt ecstatic walking up to the platform for my final duel. I had waited so long for this, and now I was minutes away from dueling my rival, but this was the Pharaoh we were talking about. The man who ruined my life by needing to return to the living one day, and forcing the Ishtar family clan to carve his memories onto their backs! It was all because of this man! He was the reason I existed and had suffered in the darkness of my mind. He deserved not only to be defeated, but humiliated as well! And I knew just how to do it!

As soon as the short man with tri-colored hair joined me on the platform, I immediately set my plan into motion, taking us to the Shadow Realm and summoning our hikaris to our side. Oh how his face melted when I told him what was at stake!

"Poor old Pharaoh! Can you really live with yourself if you killed my other half while trying to destroy me?"

"I'll find a way Marik! I always do!"

"We'll see…"

We proceeded to summoning monsters and activating spell and trap cards to counter each other's attacks. Finally, I had Ra on my side of the field and I had converged all of my remaining attack points, all but one, into attack points and fused with my monster. It was supposed to be over, right there, but then an all too familiar face I never managed to get rid of appeared before me. It was Odion, but my attack had already been declared, I should be fine. I just needed to finish this, and I _will_ be fine!

"Not so fast Marik!" the Pharaoh shouted and revealed his spell card Ragnarok, which allowed all the monsters in his deck to combine forces and destroyed my God Card!

 _NOOOOOO! It can't be over! I fought too hard to get here, I can't be over now!_

There was only a small part of me remaining on the field, and that small piece of me had to fight against Marik's will, not to mention he had an advantage with Odion's presence. But I had made it this far, and nothing could measure up to the isolation I felt in the Shadows, I wasn't going back! NO WAY IN HELL!

There was a flash of light and I could hear the Pharaoh and his friends gasp once the tornado of dust surrounding my figure disappeared and I remained standing on the platform, the other me being reduced to nothing more than an eyeball in the purple mist around us. I couldn't believe I had finally overpowered Marik and Odion, which meant I now had full control over this body!

"Ha! I did it! I'm still alive! Too bad Pharaoh, you came so close to defeating me, but it seems the Gods have turned against you and think the coronation of a new king is in order!"

I drew the card that would end it all, Drillago, a four star monster! My body felt heavy and breathing was difficult, but nothing could stop me from accomplishing my goal! I dropped the card onto my duel disk and the hologram of a monster with giant drills for hands and a nose appeared on the field.

"Say goodbye Pharaoh because this is it! Drillago can attack you directly if your monsters have 1600 attack points or more! And we all know how many attack points the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl have… Now attack my monster!"

"No it can't be!" he cried, looking at Yugi with remorse before being knock over by the monster.

As his life points hit zero, the Pharaoh's deck scattered out of his duel disk and Mother Nature blew the two God Cards over to me, which I easily caught with one swipe of a hand. From the side, the defeated King's friends gathered around him, as did Ishizu and Odion. Both looked up to see me holding the three cards towards the already dark sky. The Shadow Realm swirled in on itself, sending strong gusts of wind and sparks of lightning here and there as I claimed all of the Millennium Items' power!

 _How convenient that they should all be on the blimp!_

"Now watch you stupid beings as I re-shape the world as I see fit! A world where I am King, and everyone gets what they deserve! Ah! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! The world is mine! Ah! Ha! Ah! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

* * *

 **Please leave a review, I planned on making the whole story this intense and I've never written anything like this so please let me know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the long wait everyone, hope it's worth it.**

* * *

My mind felt like a hurricane twirling with the fragments of my mind and pounding them against my scalp until they were liberated. The shadow magic swept across the field and submerged my enemies, drowning them and sending them somewhere far, far away. My world was taking shape, but sadly, I could not see it. My eyes were sealed shut as I focused on creating my new kingdom from memory. When the strong gusts of wind and the thundering of lighting ceased, my body was smeared in a warm fuzzy feeling. I blinked my eyes open and took in my surroundings…

I sat on my marble throne leaning to the side where I rested my cheek on my fist as I watched for what felt like a gazillion times, a spectacle of belly dancers, shaking their hips left and right and all around. It had been a year since that fateful event, and I had grown accustomed to my rule. I could do anything I wanted and whenever I wanted it! I used to love watching half-naked women dance for my pleasure, but now, I was growing bored of watching the same routine day after day. I needed to get out of here, I felt tired.

As I stood, I felt a soft material tickled my ankles. My violet toga felt so light compared to what the other Marik used to wear, I often forgot I was even wearing it. The toga was tightened with a golden ribbon around my waist, and the top half hung around one shoulder, exposing a portion of my chest and midriff. A golden wing held my matching cape hanging loosely behind my back. I still wore golden bracelets and earrings, though their patterns were more intricate, and I now paired them with rings around my fingers. A golden crown of leaves circled behind my head and intertwined with my messy blond hair. To top it off, I had knee-high gladiator shoes. I had to admit, I was feeling damn sexy!

Suddenly, a hand was placed on my shoulder and spun me around. It was the director of the belly-dancers.

 _How dare he!_

"Your majesty, it is rude to leave in the middle of this presentation. Please wait until they are finished."

Without a second thought I tightened my hold on the millennium rod and in one swift move, sliced the man's neck. The ladies shrieked and huddled together pathetically while the rest of my entourage was set on edge. I wiped the bloody end of my weapon on his white chiton. Unfortunately I had blood splatter on my clothes, and my temper took over.

"This is all your fault!" I spat in the direction of the dancers. I brandished the rod in their direction.

The hurtle of women scattered rather quickly, but I managed to grab one of them by the arm. I didn't give her any time to react, for as soon as she was in my grip, I plunged the golden artifact into her stomach and repeated the action, encouraged by her screams. It was only when the screams had stopped that I too could finally calm down. I dropped the corpse onto the ground nonchalantly and stared at it with disgust.

 _What a waste of a perfectly fertile body._

My stare reached every corner of the tall vast room, aiming specifically at the women wailing for their fallen comrade.

"I never want to see any of you again, or else you'll suffer the same fate as her!" I threatened and meant every word of it. They pushed each other out the entrance and I too, spun on my heels and exited the room while telling them to NEVER tell their King what to do! No one dared to stop me after that.

I glided from hallway to hallway with my cape fluttering majestically behind me until I stood before the large door leading into my chamber. I pushed the wooden object open, but today, I was too depressed to be astonished by the beauty I had created for myself: stain drapes hanging from wall to wall, alternating between dark shades, a king size canopy bed with black translucent drapes falling around it, though not in a cheesy princess way, with a dark marble flooring.

I dropped onto my mattress and slung my arm over my forehead. I wanted to scream, but if I did, a servant would run into my room and ask what was wrong, and then I would have to kill him out of annoyance, and I had already killed one-too-many people today. Damn… There was nothing interesting in my life anymore. It was so boring and plain, there was never anything new! It felt like there was something missing in my life, but that was ridiculous, I already had everything I ever asked for: A body for myself, my own kingdom… why wasn't it enough?

A part of me wished the old Marik could see this so I could rub my achievements in his face! At first, I thought that would be impossible since I destroyed him in the process of bringing my fantasy to life. He was too weak, a mere eyeball in the darkness of the shadow realm. Further proof of this was that I no longer felt him inside of me.

 _He must be dead._ I thought.

But there was something bothering me. My connection with the shadows seemed torn somehow, as if I had created a gash in the portal between this world and the Shadow Realm. I could no longer sense my fallen victims, which either meant one of two things: either the Shadow Realm had been destroyed in the making of this new world and had created a void in which all of my victims no longer existed, or, everyone had been sent back into this world before its collapse. If that was true, then everyone, including Yugi, his Yami, and the other me, were alive somewhere in this world.

 _Fuck! There's no way I'm ever letting that fool back in_ _my_ _body!_

I began to tense, my body shook and my veins started to show again. Out of nowhere I began to laugh nervously and loudly, and calmed myself down. The thought of my enemies returning from the shadows set me on edge at first, but then I thought about the Pharaoh and the joy it would bring me to defeat him all over again! I chuckled at the thought and grew excited to cross paths with him again, after all, what was the point of ruling if I never got a challenge out of it?

I laughed and laughed again, I was hysterical! I needed to act soon or else I would drive myself mad!

I pushed myself off the bed and moved towards the balcony shielded with black drapes. I blinked my eyes open as I pushed open the double doors and immediately brought an arm over my forehead to shield my eyes from the blazing sun. I still wasn't used to so much sunlight. A grin made its way across my face as I admired my land. I took a few steps until I reached the end and pressed my palms against the large stone rail. I could see the city and its brick and muddy buildings lining up the streets as well as the poorer regions consisting of huts and tiny market stands. The richer peasants lived closer to my palace, just before my field of gardens. You heard me. My palace is surrounded with flowers, pillars ornamented with vines, grape bushes, statues of the Egyptian Gods, etc. What's the point of living in a world already ruined? Some might say I'm crazy, but destroying things is what I'm good at, so I needed to create a beautiful world first and _then_ butcher it!

My view was breathtaking! I could see every corner of my kingdom, at least, what I had conquered so far. Funny how when you leave a place unattended, people start a rebellion! Hmm. I had viziers represent me to keep order in the nearby kingdoms. Unfortunately, some of them grew late on reports, and some simply failed to respond back to me. That's how I knew something fishy was going on. I soon learnt of a rebellion that had overthrown my installed regime on the east coast. It also seemed they had spies in almost every single land, and growing in numbers. I would have to put an end to that…

My gaze made its way to the small arena a few yards away from the palace.

 _Such a beautiful coliseum!_

I had it modeled after Kaiba's during his semi-final match against the Pharaoh. Stealing was another thing I was good at and enjoyed doing. I stepped back inside and lifted the sheet of my bed to pull out a large safe. I changed the number slots to my passcode 12231999, my birth date, or rather my weaker self's birth date. I pulled the lid up, and the objects inside seemed to glow in my presence. The six other Millennium Items lay stocked against one another in my secret box no one knew about, I made sure of that. A grin of satisfaction lit up my face. I quickly wiped the blood off the rod on my toga, it was already dirty anyway, and placed the seventh item with its brothers. I gave my bank of power one last glance before closing the lid gleefully.

 _All of the power in the world belongs to me!_

I quickly changed into my combat outfit which consisted of a cingulum and a subarmalis. I descended back to the main floor and marched across the throne room where a few guards followed me out. The dead belly dancer had been removed and my floor cleaned, thank the Gods! Some servants still lingered around. I gave them my best menacing smirk and laughed maniacally at their retreating form.

 _Oh how I enjoy scaring frail little minds!_

My walk to the coliseum was short, though I felt awkward for most parts. I was King, which meant I had a duty towards my people and as much as I like hurting them, the last thing I needed was a revolt. I needed to watch myself now. So, when some of the nobles crossed my path and greeted me, I nodded back, though the gesture seemed out of place.

 _Why should I show my respect to a commoner?_

I pushed the thought out of my head, not wanting to dwell on something so insignificant when I should be marvelling over my creation. And what a creation it was! It stood over 165 ft tall and 510 ft wide, making it large enough for track races, entire parades or circus' to fit into and perfect for gladiator brawls. That, I was excited to test out.

I watched as the chief instructed his men the basic sword wielding techniques. No doubt had he been a commander in the military before, and when brought to this world, had woken up chief of army. Most people's jobs had been blended into ancient practices, for instance, a car salesman would sell chariots in my world. That's how I wanted it. I wanted everything to feel real, like me.

The soldiers-in-training were paired up and practiced the basic steps with wooden swords. I snorted at their silly attempts to strike one another down, which caught the chief's attention who made his way over to me. The middle-aged was short in size and rather husky, giving him a strong presence around the others. He also had a deep booming voice and a shaved scalp which also contributed to his intimidating appearance. Well, intimidating to the recruits, I had dealt with this kind before, and I didn't doubt for one second that he relied on his looks more than his rude personality to gain order.

"My King, to what do I owe this pleasure?" the husky man lowered his head in a bow.

His men stopped and followed his example, as I had predicted. I eyed them nonchalantly before turning to the chief. "What is your name, General?"

"Ammar El-Hashem, sir." He said proudly with hands akimbo. I wasn't impressed.

"Hmm. You seem to have a good head on your shoulders, Ammar. Make sure it stays there…" I brought my Millennium Rod up to his neck and grazed the tip against his jugular, hoping he got the message.

"M-my King?" He stuttered, taken aback by my odd response, but trying not to show it.

I grinned, satisfied with the confirmation of my theory. "Yes, that is who I am. And you do well to remember that." I removed the golden artifact from his neck and he brought his hands protectively around his throat and taking deep breathes.

In one swift move, I kneed him in the stomach, spun around low and tripped the frazzled man, sending him crashing to the ground. His pupils whispered to each other as the scene unfolded, and I graciously swiped his sword out of its sheath as I stood up and pointed it in his direction.

"In a month we shall travel north to Fahida to restore order, our trainees better be ready by then."

"One month?!" Ammar almost choked, and grew even more stressed when I pressed the tip of his sword against his throat. "I-I just don't think t-that's enough time!"

I could hear the panic in his voice and I couldn't help but smirk and cross my arms. "Well then, I guess I better go find someone who can get the job done then." I lifted my arm, weapon ready to be swung, and he threw his hands back.

"Alright, alright! I can do it no problem! One month, we'll be ready!"

I chuckled to myself, spun around and threw the sword behind my back as I began to walk away. Without turning my head, I told him I'd visit regularly to see the progress, and I could practically visualise his anguish. The poor man was going to go spend countless sleepless nights worrying over his recruits' training. Little did he know, it didn't matter to me whether they were ready or not, the Millennium Rod would give me an immense advantage over my enemies. If a few – or a lot of – men died, I wouldn't care, in fact, it would actually make me happy, truly happy.

 _I do love a good massacre!_

Fahida was a few days distance from my kingdom. I led my army through the vast forest near the shore, and encountered several rebel troops which we annihilated no problem. When we arrived at the village, there wasn't much they could do. I brandished the Rod and sent all of their weapons flying, leaving them defenceless. It was easy for my men to overpower my enemies, but I preferred the rush and thrill of killing someone with my bare hands.

It wasn't long before the entire village was burnt down and the remaining civilians arrested. They were shackled and thrown into the back of chariots where they would be escorted back to Elsaphir, my kingdom, and hanged for treason. This would send a message to the other kingdoms to _never_ betray their King.

I watched as my men quickly build a gallows in a day's time. Impressive. The sun was beginning to set, which seemed perfect for sending someone to their demise. My soldiers kept the people in line as they complained and tried to fight back. A special seat was built for me so that I could watch up close my victims fall into chaos. It was splendid, but almost over. The last four lined up on the podium and my jaw dropped open as I recognised one of them. I squinted and rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't hallucinating.

 _No, I'm not._

There, in front of me, with the red sun flashing from behind him, stood the spirit of the millennium rod! His hair was messy and he was dirty all over. His eyes were tired and he offered no resistance. He had given up.

 _Pathetic._

This excited me, I was going to watch one of my rivals fall at my feat all over again! Literally! But then, it struck me. I had sent this boy to the Shadow Realm, which meant if he was standing here before, me, my other victims were probably alive somewhere too. Maybe _they_ were behind the rebellion… maybe the spirit knows where they are! In a jiff, I stood up a swung my millennium item in the style of a boomerang, and it cut the rope connecting the knot around Bakura's neck to the wooden stand above, just as the executioner pulled the lever. The white-haired boy landed ungracefully at my feat, while the others at his side weren't as lucky.

"Tie his arms together and his legs separately. This boy is dangerous, so be careful when you throw him in his cell!" I ordered and spun around, my cape waving in the air behind me as I made my way back to my palace.

* * *

 **Don't be shy and leave a review! :)**

 **I don't know when I'll be able to publish next since it's a new semester of University starting and I'll be pretty busy.**


End file.
